1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method and an ink set used in the recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet recording method in which an image is recorded on a recording medium by discharging a fine ink droplet from a nozzle of a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus has been known. Recently, an ink jet recording method has been used in recording of an image on an ink low-absorbable recording medium (for example, art paper or coated paper) or an ink non-absorbable recording medium (for example, a plastic film), in addition to recording of an image on a recording medium (for example, plain paper) which has excellent ink absorbency. As an ink used in such recording on the ink low-absorbable or ink non-absorbable recording medium, a use of an aqueous resin ink composition containing a resin emulsion is examined from a viewpoint of the global environment, safety for a human, or the like.
For example, JP-A-2003-266932 and JP-A-2010-115854 disclose an ink jet recording type printing method using an aqueous ink set. The aqueous ink set includes a color ink, a resin ink, and a reaction ink containing a reagent which causes constituents of the color ink and the resin ink to be aggregated with each other. In JP-A-2003-266932 and JP-A-2010-115854, it is disclosed that according to the printing method, regarding an image recorded on an ink non-absorbable or ink low-absorbable recording medium, the reagent causes the constituents of the color ink or the resin ink to be aggregated with each other, and thus a recording which is excellent in color-development properties and abrasion resistance is obtained.
However, in the printing method disclosed in JP-A-2003-266932 and JP-A-2010-115854, in an ink non-absorbable or ink low-absorbable recording medium, a cohesive force between the constituents of the color ink and the resin ink may be insufficient, and thus, deterioration in image quality or deterioration in durability of a recorded image may occur.
In a recorded image on the ink non-absorbable or ink low-absorbable recording medium, low odor or excellent glossiness is important from a viewpoint of quality.